


one step closer

by piggeh



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggeh/pseuds/piggeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Anthony's wedding is happening, and they are thinking some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one step closer

**Author's Note:**

> italics is anthony, bold is ian.

_The day we met, frozen, I held my breath._

Anthony let out a breath he was holding. Today was the day.

_Right from the start, I knew that I’d found a home for my heart…._

Anthony tried to get his pounding heart to stop, but to no avail.

_…beats fast._

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave, how can I love when I’m afraid to fall?_

Anthony thinks back to the day they met in 6th grade, the happiest day of his life. The day he met his soul mate.

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubts suddenly goes away somehow…_

Anthony looks up to Ian walking towards him, a big smile on his face. Anthony smiles back.

_One…step…closer…._

One step was all they needed.

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don’t be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years….and I’ll love you for a thousand more._

Anthony lets out another deep breath, smiling nervously at Ian.

 **Time stands still**.

It feels like the world is frozen,only Anthony and Ian are moving. It feels wonderful to Ian.

**Beauty in all he is.**

Anthony is beautiful, in Ian’s eyes. He’s loved Anthony ever since he met him in 6th grade.

**I will be brave, I will not let anything take away,**

He finally reaches the altar,and joins hands with Anthony. A tear slips out of his eyes, and Anthony wipes it away. God, he loves him.

**What’s standing in front, of me.**

Anthony is standing proudly in front of him, staring lovingly into Ian’s eyes as the priest recites. Ian thinks his heart just might burst.

 **Every breath** ,

Ian lets out a shaky breath.

 **Every hour has come to this**.

The priest finishes, looking at the pair. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom.”

**One step closer….**

They step in, pressing their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss. Cheers are heard all around them, and some people are even crying.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you…** _

Ian thinks back to when Anthony was with Kalel, and how he longed for Anthony to feel the same way.

Anthony thinks back to when Ian was with Melanie, and how he longed for Ian to feel the same way.

**_Darling, don’t be afraid.._ **

To be honest, Ian was petrified about this. He was terrified they wouldn’t work out, they would hate each other and they would never speak to each other again, and Smosh would end. But...Anthony would never do that to him. Ian knew that.

_I have loved you for a thousand years.._

“I love you, Ian Hecox-Padilla.”

**And I will love you for a thousand more.**

“I love you too, Anthony Hecox-Padilla.”

**Author's Note:**

> AW AW AW AW AW THIS IS SO CUTE AW
> 
> the song is A Thousand Years Part 2 by Christina Perri, if you wanna listen to it. i love how this turned out omg.
> 
> leave a kudos, it'll make me love you!


End file.
